Angel Voice
by roxy456
Summary: Ginnys realised that shes been a fool and its all about to change..after getting revenge on Haryy she starts to fall for someone unexpected but it won't be easy its T just now because i don't no where it will go to but it might change


Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them I'll give them back I swear **signs** but only if I must

This is my first real attempt at anything and I will gladly admit that I'm awful at spelling I'm best friends with my spell checkerI'm not good at grammar, punctuation or anything else but I've read so many Fan Fictions that I felt I should do one just so I felt that I was giving something too. I've got a ruff idea where the stories going but it may take me a while to sorta get it from my head to the paper because my heads so weird it gets jumbled. I hope you enjoy it and review to let me no stuff emmmmm….enjoy!

* * *

**Angel Voice**

Ginny Weasley was no fool and was not someone to take things lying down, so she was amazed that Harry friggin Potter could imagine that he would get away with cheating on her after only 6months, and what amazed her more was that he actually believed that he could not only get away with cheating on her but he could do it in her house, in her bed with Hermione bitch whore Granger!

To say she was livid was an understatement and the way she was trashing her penthouse flat gave everyone the idea that staying away from her would be advised.

Ginny had grown up a lot since leaving Hogwarts, She had just turned 20, was a successful magazine journalist, owned her own flat and had been dating Harry Potter for the last 6 months and_ didn't that turn out to be a bust she thought angrily_ _as she smashed another photograph of herself and Harry._

Earlier on that day

Her day had been going fairly well until her best friend Neville Longbottom had come to her office looking as though he'd been sent to tell her someone had died.

Neville had also grown up a lot since Hogwarts, he'd married Pansy Parkinson to the surprise of many except Ginny, was no longer a nervous wreck, had managed to become a successfully auror along with Harry and Ron and was the bestest friend that Ginny could ever wish for.

He regularly visited Ginny at work to gossip or just to check up on her but as soon as she saw his face she knew it was no normal visit and froze.

"Ha.has…something happened" she stuttered "Is Harry ok? Ron? My dad?"

"Gin n Tonic everyone's alright but I do have something to tell you and your not going to like it but under the best friends code I have to tell you so please sit down" he pleaded.

He relaxed a tiny bit as she followed his instructions straight away without any hesitation and only a small frown.

"Gin there's a…rumour he grimaced going around the office about Harry and their saying that he's…he's been…he's been sleeping with Hermione and normally I would never have even listened to it but, you no how my cubicles next to Harrys? Well I HEARD him bragging to Williamson about bedding her….in your bed…regularly, I'm so sorry" he finished lamely

For a good 10 minutes Ginny had sat in silence waiting for something, anything to tell her it was a joke, maybe Harry leaping out from behind the door screaming SURPRISE! Or Neville cracking up and admitting it was all a big joke and he couldn't believe she'd actually believed him, but she knew that he'd never be that cruel. Soon after the numb confusion, the anger had set in and after repeatedly telling Neville she was fine and practically throwing him out the door she packed up for the day and ended up in her flat trashing it and seething about Harry.

She'd started out in her bedroom pulling the place apart by hand, hoping for some sort of release from the pain. She'd broken the bed, mirrors, chest of drawers and about everything else that could be broken by hand before she decided that throwing things was what she needed and headed to the living room. She hadn't been kind to the living room either and had started throwing anything at hand viciously against walls. She was about to pick up another expensive vase to throw when her fireplace sprung to life and an elegant blonde swept out.

"Thank god I arrived here in time to see you smash that ugly thing, I always hated it" drawled Pansy with a slight smirk on her face.

When Neville had gone rushing home at 1 in the afternoon Pansy had known immediately that something was wrong and after hearing about Harry she was ready to tear the man limb for limb. Pansy loved Ginny as a sister so an almost primal instinct to protect her so decided that she would help her in the best way she knew ….the slytherin way….smash things, be sarcastic, shop, get payback in that exact order. So when she turned up to find Ginny had started without her she knew that Ginny would benefit from this greatly.

"You ready to shop?"


End file.
